Fixing Broken Fragments
by Novalightz
Summary: When the location of his mother is revealed. The gaang set upon another adventure, but this time with an extra. Is the person their finding really whose she's meant to be? My version of after.


**Dislcaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"**Fixing broken Fragments" **

A break through

"Guards. Seize the man!" Zuko cried out as the man who use to be called his father lunged at him madly, his eyes showed like a wild frightened animal, who had just been caught, but his face and expression expressed only revenge.

"Are you not man enough to restrain me yourself?" Ex-Fire Lord Ozai challenged as he wiped the froth from his face. "What is this?" He questioned glancing at the white foam.

The new Fire Lord laughed nervously. "It's Cojun syrup. They placed it in your food at my request." He said. Three guards, all fire benders came rushing in and grabbed hold of the older man in various places, they restrained him from lunging forward again.

"Whats Cojun syrup?" The half beaten man asked reluctantly, "I've never heard of it." His loose hair fell over his face and his body went limp. Before Zuko saw the smirk on the mans face the guards had released the crazed man.

"Of cause not." Zuko answered. And then Ozai raced forward his fist out to fight his son. But his body fell out of his control and he found himself been controlled by an outside force. "Because Cojun syrup was made by the Southern Water Tribe people. Do you remember them? The Tribe the Fire Nation almost eradicated?" He asked his father sarcastically.

Ozai started back unwavering, but the grip on his body didn't loosen.

"They invented it after the first raid on their village by the chief. It was to see who were sentencing their Water Benders to death, and to see what or who were sending the Fire Nation to their village and what they wanted.

Katara smiled from the shadows, she felt the man whom she controlled struggle within her grasp. He didn't seem so big and intimidating now. She looked over to Zuko who stood in armer much like the one when she first met him, it must be an ego boosting thing she decided.

Zuko smirked and looked down at the pitiful sight of his father. "Cojun syrup slowly shuts down your internal organs." He said and took a step closer to the man, the guards had seized hold of him again.

"What do I care if I slowly die?" He spat out. "I'm already rotting in here." His voice disappeared when a third member of the party joined them. It was a strange girl, dressed in green. "Who's she?" He spat.

"None of your concern." Zuko replied coolly. "You interrupted before I could finish. Cojun syrup doesn't kill you." Zuko was cut off.

"It only shuts down your organs for a moment and makes you tell us the truth. But if you try and hurt your Fire Lord. I have complete control over you body." Came the third member of the party, her voice was cool and deadly.

"No person has the abilities to control another persons body." Ozai shouted back, but his jaw was closed shut and his arms were twisted into an uncompromising precision.

He yelped in pain. "Answer your Fire Lords questions." The voice said again.

"Never." Ozai shouted and his face was twisted again in pain.

"Guards leave us." Zuko called. And the men in armor obeyed. "Send in the Blind Bandit." He commanded once they passed him.

"Now I have a few questions to ask you!" Fire Lord Zuko said to the pitiful man who was now laying on his stomach and looking up at his son through faded golden eyes.

"Like what? Why did I keep you alive when I should have killed you? Why I never love you?" The ex-Fire Lord asked, his voice patronising.

From the shadows Katara felt her body bristle. Here lay this man, who had kept a war going, who might have killed her mother. Was now patronising her friend. She tightened her grip on his blood and brought him to his knees.

"Whose doing that?" Ozai asked as his body moved without him controlling it.

"Never mind who!" Zuko said coldly. "I'm not here to make idol conversation. I want answers!" He moved closer to his father, so his face was inches from the older mans.

"Where. Is. my **_mother_**?" He asked through gritted teeth, his hand reached out and grabbed his fathers drag prison clothing.

Ozai chuckled cynically. "Your stilll going on about that wrench? Your weak. Just like your friends!" He glanced to the shadows.

Katara gripped the blood flow in his neck and stopped the flow to his head. "Say that again, and you'll end up in so much pain!"

Ozai laughed. "You seriously can't be a friend of my sons. He doesn't have any. Especially none so powerful."

"Shut up and tell him where his _mother _is." Katara warned from the shadows her gripped tightened around his neck, Ozai started to choak.

"Not so much now, Painted Lady. We want him still alive." Zuko said, he turned to look into the shadows.

Katara read his pleading eyes and let go.

"I should have known that no mortal could bend my blood. It's nice to meet you again Painted Lady." Katara and Zuko looked upon the crazed man in pure shock. "Tell me something. You do still scream my name when your with another mortal?" Ozai asked he smirked and Katara felt her blood boil over.

The Painted Lady gripped every artiary and every vein until she could kill him with a mere small movement. "We never would touch Fire Nation scum like you." She hissed and emerged from the shadows.

"Hello spirit." Ozai said.

"Shut up." Came a new voice.

"Now who's this? No don't tell me it's the daughter of Agni. Come to set me free. Or to tell me the secret of how I can get my bending back?" Ozai joked.

"Nice try, dead lord." Toph warned. "But I'm the Blind Bandit. Like the Painted Lady. I'm here to ask about Lady Ursa?" Toph came to stand next to the agitated Katara. "Calm down!" She whispered, I could sense your agitation from outside."

"He's worse than I thought." Katara whispered back.

"So my weakling son couldn't even face his own father without the help of two spirits. It's just like the Black Sun all over again." He felt the Painted Lady's grip loosen and he crawled over to sit on his bed.

"Tell me where my mother is or I will send the Painted Lady in, and she won't be as patient as I am." Zuko said his toning unsympathetic.

Ozai yawned and looked bored. "I don't know. I banished the women. Like I banished you."

"He's telling the truth." Toph whispered to Zuko.

"Oh. So the Blind Bandit can tell me when I'm lying. You must be the blind Earth Bender Azula was telling me about. Fancy such powerful benders being on the loosing side." He stretched out his limbs and flopped onto his back and closed his eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken we won the war." Katara said proudly. "We have the Avatar. And you're locked up."

Ozai sat up. "You might have _my _daughter, the hero and I. But you don't have my wife." He stared at the shadows where he presumed the Blind Bandit and Painted Lady dwelled.

Katara felt like the creepy ex-Fire Lord could see right through her bindings. Toph felt vulnerable.

"What do you mean my mother? That's who were trying to find." Zuko snapped.

"Fine. I give in." Ozai announced suddenly after a moment of silence. "You mother is a school teacher for the Fire Nation Academy for Girls. But don't tell me I didn't warn you." He chuckled evilly and went back to resting on his bed.

"If _WE _find out that lying. There will be hell to pay." Katara warned emerging from the shadows.

"Trust me Painted Lady. If my sons friends are as powerful as I've heard you will be safe. But you'll need Azula to help. Princess Ursa is not to be trusted." Katara looked into his eyes and saw the hidden fear.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"My wife wasn't banished just because she was suspected of killing my father." He said nothing further, as the three friends waited for him to continue.

"Leave us for a moment." Zuko whispered to Toph and Katara.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked as she reached her friends side and took his hand.

"I'm sure. I need to ask him a few questions anyway." He squeezed her had reassuring. "Sokka and Aang would be growing worried." He added as if to remind his friends to hurry up.

"Okay." She whispered and took Toph's hand. "He's not so scary when he's locked inside a cell." Toph noted loudly. Katara giggled nervously.

Zuko waited until his friends had left before he turned his attention back to his father. "Why do I need Azula?" He asked. "Surely from one of your spies you've heard that she's gone mad."

"Show her the love I never could. And she would be putty in your hand. Take control and make her respect you." Ozai said. His eyes still closed and his mind still drifting to a better time in his life.

"Why are you telling me this?" Zuko asked finally after devouring the given information.

"Because, I somehow owe you something. And if I'm stuck in this dead beat cell. I might as well make use of my time." He replied and said no more.

Zuko pushed his anger down and left. He would keep and save it for another day. He was greeted by Katara and Toph.

"That was better than we thought." She mentioned as they walked down the hall, guards standing at each side. Inside held prisoners from different crimes. Most too evil and were on death road. But Ozai was kept alive as it would be more suffering on his behalf if he eventually thought that he might be murdered or tortured by a stranger.

"I can't believe that he just told us where you mother was!" Katara said sparing a glance at Zuko as she attempted to steer clear of another prisioner who tried to pinch on her behind.

Zuko noticed this and yelled. "Guards surround the women. These prisoners show no respect for anyone." They obeyed.

"I don't know why he decided to tell me. But I will check it out." He said to Toph and Katara.

"And we'll come with you." They said in-unison.

The corridor stretch on until they finally came to where Aang, Sokka and Suki stood waiting. "Well?" Sokka asked expecting. Racing over to his sister he inspected her, trying to see if Ozai had hurt her in anyway.

"Sokka I'm FINE!" Katara snapped. "Zuko took care of us." She smiled at Zuko.

"Any one want to make sure the blind girl is alive?" Toph announced. They all looked over to her. "Sorry Toph." Sokka said sarcastically. "Are you okay?" Aang asked.

"Better than any rock could be." She replied and grinned.

"What did you find out?" Suki asked.

"Ozai told us where Lady Ursa is." Katara announced, the gang shared a smile.

"But...." Zuko added.

"But...? I don't like the sound of buts..." Sokka said.

"We, need to have my sisters help." The Fire Lord rushed the ending.

The remainder of the gang stared at him in shock.

* * *

**Hello, I've read so many Zutara FanFictions that I decided that I wanted to try one of my very own. Review? Don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I mean I want to improve my skills as a writer**.


End file.
